L'Alter Ego de Sirius Black
by SuperLunard
Summary: On a tous un double de soi-même, une sorte de copie de nous. Sirius Black a trouver le sien tout près de lui : Démetra Elizabeth Wilson a son caractère et le montre bien. Quand les deux sont ensembles, c'est sur, ça fait des étincelles !
1. Petite balade égal Gros chantage

**_Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir !_**

**_Me voilà avec un nouveau texte. Je sais que j'ai commencé deux autres fics qui n'ont pas encore eu de suite mais je suis en internat et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps ni l'inspiration. _**

**_Je me suis inspiré d'un fait réel pour le début mais rien que le début : J'ai fais tombé mon téléphone dans une rivière... _**

**_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_**

**_Bisous !_**

**_PS : Tout appartient à J. évidemment à part notre très chère Demi'.  
PPS : Même si cela ne vous a pas plus, une review est toujours la bienvenue ! Je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer.  
PPPS : Non, c'est bon cette fois je me tais !_**

* * *

**- Nooon ! SALOP ! **

**- Tu es bien une fille : faible !**

Je hais Malefoy. C'est un fait irrévocable. Comment je fais, moi, maintenant qu'il a balancé ma baguette dans le lac avec un Expelliarmus ? Je ne peux plus me défendre. Encore pire : je ne peux plus attaquer ! Est-ce que ce serait mal vu, en tant que sage jeune fille, si je lui sautais dessus pour lui donner un coup de poing ? Je suppose que oui. Comme à cet instant précis je me moque totalement de l'image que je peux donner aux autres, je cours sur lui en décochant une belle droite dans sa mâchoire. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il titube et j'en profite pour le pousser au sol. Là, je me jette sur lui et le rue de coups. Je me dois d'avouer que ma force n'égale pas celle d'un garçon mais quand même, il doit avoir mal… Il se débat et me fait tomber à la renverse. Je sens que la situation m'échappe – encore. Il s'apprête à me frapper quand, d'un coup, il est propulsé en arrière. Je me lève précipitamment, prête à riposter à nouveau. Mais là, au lieu de se relever, il reste à terre maintenu par… Black. Je me précipite sur lui.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Black ? **demandais-je, agressive.

**- Je sauve ton joli visage, Wilson, **me répond-il, sur un ton tout à fait naturel.

**- Quoi ? Mais tu le fais exprès ! J'étais en train de le battre là !**

**- C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai dû intervenir…, me dit-il en haussant un sourcil.  
**

**- J'y serais très bien arrivé toute seule ! Tu fais chier, Black ! **

**- Tu sais, Wilson, un simple merci me suffirait. **

**- Rêve ! Tu m'as volé ma victoire ! **

Je pars, furibonde, vers … Euh… Je pars ailleurs, c'est tout. Mes poings me lancent mais je m'en fiche. J'allais gagner, j'en suis certaine. J'aurais PEUT-ETRE eu du mal mais je l'aurais vaincu. Si cet idiot de Black n'était pas arrivé ! D'ailleurs, je l'ai planté là avec Malefoy. J'ignore s'il va terminer MON travail ou s'il va le laisser en plan après lui avoir bien fait comprendre de ne plus venir m'attaquer. Je crois qu'en fait c'est la même chose. Je marche assez rapidement, toujours énervée, et croise les amis de Black – plus communément les « Maraudeurs ». Je ne les vois pas puisque mon regard n'a pas quitté l'herbe verte depuis que j'ai laissé mon agresseur et mon « sauveur », mais eux, me remarquent.

**- Hé, Demi ! Ça va ? **me demande Lupin.

**- Ouais ouais, Remus. Impeccable. Et vous ? **dis-je en les regardant.

**- Bien merci, Wilson. T' as vu Sirius ? **me répond Potter.

**- Vers le lac, avec Malefoy, **les informais-je en grognant un peu.

**- Avec Malefoy ? Mais pourquoi ? Et tu l'as laissé ? Tu veux des morts ou quoi, Demi ? **

Ah. Je sens que Remus n'est pas très rassuré tout comme Peter et James. Je n'ai pas leur temps de leur expliquer puisqu'ils sont déjà partis rejoindre Sirius. Comme j'aurais sans aucun doute un résumé par les groupies ce soir, je continue ma route.

Alors voilà, je crois que je suis obligée de passer par là : la présentation des Maraudeurs. Un petit groupe de quatre garçons de ma maison : Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Tous beaux, grands, forts, drôles et intelligents – à part Pettigrow qui l'est (beaucoup ?) moins. Ils sont connus pour leurs farces en tout genre, souvent contre les Serpentard - qui sont nos ennemis.

Tous à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux. Ils partagent le même dortoir. Rares sont les filles qui leurs résistent. J'en fais bien évidemment parti. Certaines se demandent comment je fais en sachant que je les vois tous les jours depuis maintenant 6 longues années. Je l'ignore moi-même.

Commençons : Black est prétentieux, sûr de lui, se croit meilleur que les autres et pour lui « Relation sérieuse » n'est pas une expression qui fait partie de son vocabulaire, ayant une réputation de coureur de jupons. Je pense qu'il doit être romantique quand il est amoureux mais comme ce n'est jamais arrivé, je n'en suis pas sûre. Il est cependant gentil de temps en temps et c'est est vrai qu'il est drôle. Il est le batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison et a des cheveux noirs de jais qui lui tombent sur ses yeux gris acier et il faut avouer que ça lui va à merveille. Il a beau avoir ses défauts, il a des qualités et du caractère. Un sale caractère. Et j'apprécie ça puisque je suis pareil. Ce n'est pas tout rose entre nous mais ça ne me gêne pas : nous nous prenons souvent la tête et nous défions. J'avoue que ça me change souvent les idées et ça me défoule. Il doit sans doute penser la même chose. Il m'énerve quand il veut jouer les super héros en venant à ma rescousse –un peu comme maintenant- mais parfois je rigole bien avec lui.

Potter, lui, est assez semblable à Black au niveau caractère mais il est brun avec des lunettes devant ses yeux noisette. Ils sont d'ailleurs meilleurs amis. Il a le poste de poursuiveur au sein de l'équipe et en est même le capitaine. Potter est amoureux de notre préfète Lily Evans, une grande rousse aux yeux verts émeraude qui, elle, le déteste. Il est le meneur du groupe avec Sirius. Tous deux collectionnent les retenues et ne jugent pas nécessaire de travailler puisqu'ils sont - je cite- « Trop intelligents pour avoir besoin de faire ça »

Lupin est le calme et discret Maraudeur. Il est celui que j'apprécie le plus. Remus est châtain avec des yeux marron clairs parfois dorés. Il est gentil, attentionné et timide. Même trop timide –avec les filles, en tout cas. Mais on sent qu'il a sa place dans le groupe parce qu'il est également drôle et sait s'imposer lorsque qu'il le juge nécessaire. Je discute souvent avec lui et parfois il m'aide pour certaines matières. Cependant, je trouve qu'il manque un peu de caractère. Comparé à moi, c'est sûr. Les autres le trouvent sûrement parfait finalement. Il est aussi préfet.

Pettigrow est celui que je cerne le moins. J'ignore quel caractère il peut avoir quand il n'est pas entouré des autres élèves. Il est quand même gentil et sait être drôle. Il a parfois des remarques déplacées et a des difficultés contrairement aux autres Maraudeurs. Il est plutôt petit pour un garçon et a des cheveux blonds-châtains clairs. Je crois que les garçons le trouvent un peu lourd de temps en temps. Il n'en est pas moins leur ami et je le respecte.

Après tout ce petit monde, je suppose que je devrais y passer également – même si c'était QU'eux que je devais décrire… Tant pis. Alors voilà :

Mes parents m'ont nommé Démetra Elizabeth Wilson. Les gens m'appellent généralement Demi. J'ai 16 ans et entre en sixième année à l'école Poudlard. Je suis une sang-mêlé mais je n'y accorde aucune importance : je serais une née-moldue ou une sang-pure, pour moi ce serait la même chose. Tout le monde ne pense pas comme moi, c'est certain, vu les tensions qu'il y a en ce moment à cause d'un mage noir : Lord Voldemort. Je suis relativement grande avec mes 1m73. J'ai de longs cheveux blonds bouclés et des grands yeux bleus gris. Je ne me définis pas comme belle, mais on m'a déjà dit que j'étais jolie. J'ai deux grands frères et c'est de là que viens mes aptitudes en bagarre. Seules contre eux deux, j'ai dû vite apprendre à me défendre. On s'amusait beaucoup et eux mesuraient leurs coups –heureusement !- contrairement à moi. Comme je l'ai déjà évoqué, j'ai un sale caractère. J'aime gagner et suis mauvaise perdante. J'arrive généralement à avoir ce que je veux. Je suis fière mais pas vantarde. J'ai besoin qu'on me tienne tête – ce que Sirius s'applique très bien à faire. J'aime bien faire des bêtises mais je connais mes limites. Finalement, j'ai un bon niveau scolaire.

Alors que je fais passe la grande porte, je réalise quelque chose : Je n'ai pas ma baguette. Eh merde ! Je dois y retourner …

Je cours retrouver les garçons près du lac afin de récupérer ma baguette. Je vois Potter et Black en train de rigoler alors que Malefoy part en courant, l'air plutôt contrarié – il s'est fait battre par une fille en même temps ! Je ralentis et je réfléchis à la vitesse éclair pour trouver la meilleure manière de les obliger à m'aider sans donner l'impression d'avoir besoin d'eux. Compliqué, hein ? En plus, je suis sûre que Black va me faire une remarque stupide …

**-Je te manque déjà, Wilson ? Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de moi ! **

Et voilà, j'avais encore raison ! Que voulez-vous ? Je suis un génie, c'est tout.

**- De toi ? En aucun cas. Par contre, ma baguette, **_**elle**_**, terriblement. **

Il s'apprête à répliquer mais je me tourne vers le lac avant, pour bien montrer que le sujet est clos. Mon regard se perd dans l'horizon. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Il est éblouissant mais chaud. Je ferme les yeux et repense à ma baguette : Comment je vais pouvoir la récupérer ? Un _Accio_ suffirait mais pour ça il faudrait que je demande à l'un de ses quatre idiots, donc NON. Allez Demi, réfléchis… Nager dans l'eau en remuant la vase en espérant ne pas confondre ma baguette avec une racine ? BEURK !

J'entends quelqu'un s'approcher de moi.

**- Pourquoi tu as parlé de ta baguette ? Quel rapport avec Sirius ? **demande Lupin.

**- Parce que c'est pour elle que je suis revenue, pas pour cet imbécile.**

**- Tu l'as oublié ici ? **

**- Mouais, on peut dire ça comme ça…, **répondis-je.

Je me tourne vers lui et vois qu'il fronce les sourcils. Peut-être que je pourrais lui demander à lui, non ? Il est super gentil et ne viendrait pas me narguer en disant que j'étais incapable d'y arriver toute seule. NON. Ne jamais demander de l'aide à un Maraudeur. Quel qu'il soit. Dommage…

**- Bah qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la récupérer ? **me lance-t-il d'un coup.

**- Ah, euh…, **bredouillais-je.

Oh non ! Je vais avoir l'air ridicule à dire qu'elle est tombée dans le lac ! Je vois déjà Black et Potter qui se moquent « Par Malefoy en plus ? La hooonte ! Trop nulle ! ». En même temps, ça ne m'a pas empêché de le battre ce sale serpent.

**- Alors ? **insiste-t-il.

**- Mademoiselle Wilson ne peut pas mon cher Lunard puisque sa baguette est à la flotte ! Désarmée par Malefoy, **déclare Black.

Je voyais_ encore _juste, Potter et Pettigrow se marrent alors que Sirius arbore un sourire satisfait que j'ai envie de lui faire ravaler avec un petit coup de poing. Moi, violente ? Je ne vous permets pas … Lupin secoue doucement la tête, prévoyant sûrement la dispute.

**- Ferme-la un peu, Black. Tes remarques j'en ai pas besoin pour sortir ma baguette de l'eau ! **

**- Évidemment ma chère Démetra, c'est de moi dont tu as besoin ! Tu n'y arriveras jamais toute seule, **dit-il toujours avec cet air calme et satisfait, comme s'il savait qu'il a raison.

**- N'importe quoi, Sirius ! Et puis même si c'était le cas – ce qui ne l'est pas- je ne demanderais JAMAIS à toi ! Plus à Remus. Je suis sûre que lui m'aiderait. **

Je me tourne vers ce dernier avec un sourire suppliant et un petit regard timide que seul lui peut voir. Je veux qu'il comprenne la demande muette que je lui fais. Il soupire alors en signe de consentement. Je criai ma victoire personnelle (qui est à faire céder un maraudeur) intérieurement. Remus sort alors sa baguette et la tend vers le lac. Lorsque Black comprend ce que Lupin s'apprête à faire, il accourt vers lui et l'emmène à l'écart. Je soupire, blasée, bien que je sente un peu d'appréhension au fond de moi. Il doit avoir une idée me concernant et quand Sirius Black à une idée pour une personne ce n'est jamais (ou très rarement) bon pour elle. Et évidemment, là c'est pour moi… J'attends quelques minutes en regardant le lac. Je me demande quelles autres solutions je pourrais avoir avant de demander aux Maraudeurs. Je pourrais peut-être demander à Lily Evans, la préfète de Gryffondor, de m'aider mais elle est sûrement à la bibliothèque et pour la sortir de là … Il faudrait sans doute plus de temps que pour que moi, je supplie Black de venir à mon secours, c'est-à-dire longtemps et je ferais perdre des points à Gryffondor pour m'être battue.

**- Vous avez bientôt fini là ?** m'écriais-je pour qu'il m'entende.

Ils ne prennent pas la peine de me répondre et reviennent nous rejoindre Potter, Pettigrow et moi. Black a toujours son petit sourire.

**- C'est fini ces messes basses** ? demandais-je.

Lupin soupire et vient se placer à côtés de ses deux amis, laissant Black face à moi. J'ai déjà dit qu'il était TRES beau ? Je crois que oui… Il est assez imposant et terrifiant quand il le veut aussi. J'ai beau faire ma forte tête, je dois avouer que je suis heureuse de ne pas être son ennemie. Juste son équivalent féminin. Sauf que je suppose ne pas être aussi être belle que lui. Bref … Il hoche la tête et j'attends un résumé de leur petite conversation privée.

**- Alors ?**

**- On a réfléchi à ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire de toi et, on a tranché –enfin plutôt moi que Remus- : comme JE t'ai sauvé de Malefoy** **…**, commence-t-il.

**- J'y serais très bien …**, le coupais-je.

Il lève la main pour me faire taire et que je le laisse continuer. Ce que je fais…

**- Je disais donc, comme je t'ai sauvé de Malefoy, c'est à moi que tu dois demander pour t'aider à récupérer ta baguette. Tu te doutes évidemment que je ne le ferais pas de bonne grâce. Donnant-donnant. **

Je le regarde ahuri et me tourne vers Lupin. Il a laissé Black faire _ça_ ? Je pensais qu'il était sympa… Je me trompais de toute évidence. Il n'avait pas d'expression particulière comme je m'y attendais. Je pensais qu'il serait au moins désolé. Même pas. Pfff … Les mecs c'est tous des nuls ! Je peux encore aller chercher Lily, non ? Quoi, je suis lâche ? C'est pas vrai.

**- Dis toujours, une connerie de plus ou de moi venant de toi, je suppose que ça ne changera pas grand-chose…, **soupirais-je.

**- Oh tu me blesse là ! De toute façon tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Donc, je te rends ta baguette SI tu romps avec ton stupide petit-ami que tu n'aimes pas et tu agis comme MA petite-amie. Jusqu'aux vacances. **

**- QUOI ? Sortir avec toi ? Jusqu'aux vacances ?**

Cet idiot veut ma mort ? Rompre avec John pour me mettre avec un triple imbécile mais irrésistiblement beau comme Black ? Jamais. Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'avais oublié de préciser que je n'étais pas célibataire. Désolée, ça m'échappe parfois. C'est peut-être parce que Black à raison, je n'aime pas vraiment John. Je ne joue pas avec ces sentiments et je ne suis pas non plus une de ces filles qui sortent avec des garçons juste parce qu'elle se sente seule. Non, j'ai toujours su que John avait un petit faible pour moi et je jure que je n'ai rien fait pour attirer son attention sur moi. Je ne suis même pas sûre que lui aussi m'aime réellement. Il était sympa, on s'aimait bien alors ça c'est fait tout seul. Je suis bien avec lui et je crois que c'est réciproque. Il n'est pas du tout comme Sirius. Déjà, il n'a pas son charme même si John n'est pas mal. Il est beaucoup plus calme et comprend toutes les situations au lieu de s'énerver et de lancer une dispute. Je dois avouer que ça change de ma relation avec Sirius. Lui, il a du caractère et, entre nous, c'est plutôt explosif.

Mais pourquoi je l'appelle Sirius et je dis « entre nous » ? Il n'y a rien entre BLACK et moi. Vous voyez ces conneries me font dire n'importe quoi.

**- C'est ça. Tu n'es pas si bête finalement, **dit-il.

**- Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter alors que tu m'insultes ? Je trouve ton idée complétement nulle ! Pourquoi, par Merlin, tu voudrais que je laisse tomber John pour toi ?**

**- Parce que tu serais mieux avec moi qu'avec lui, tout simplement. **

Pourquoi, malgré son sourire, j'ai l'impression qu'il est sérieux ? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible et s'en est tellement ridicule que j'explose de rire.

**- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? **

**- Non. **

Je redouble de rire. C'est fou comme ce garçon est modeste !

**- Mais, enfin, Sirius … Black ! Je ne vais pas rompre avec John le temps d'une semaine parce que tu fais un de tes caprices. **

**- Comme tu veux mais ne viens pas en faire un, toi, de caprices quand tu ne pourras récupérer ta baguette. Une semaine, ce n'est pas la mort. Et je suis un gars génial !**

Je me sens coincée, prise au piège. Je ne vais quand même pas accepter ! John est à son entrainement de Quidditch avec son équipe des Poufsouffle donc je ne peux pas lui demander de m'aider. Je n'ai plus le choix… _Mais si enfin, on a toujours le choix !_ C'est vrai. Je me tourne donc pour que les autres Maraudeurs daignent venir à mon aide mais … Ils ne sont plus là ! Ils ont dû partir quand Sirius… BLACK m'a fait sa « proposition ». Les traites ! Je dis ça mais encore aurait-il fallu que nous soyons alliés avant.

Et puis, après tout… Pourquoi pas ? Je sais que c'est incroyable que je dise ça mais Sirius (oui c'est bon je m'autorise à l'appeler ainsi) n'est pas un monstre non plus. Il est drôle et heureusement, beau et gentil –avec ses amis. En plus, avec John, ça devient carrément de la routine de vieux couple. Je l'aime bien mais si c'est pour finir l'année ainsi, je crois que je n'en veux pas. Alors qu'avec Sirius, même si ce n'est qu'un contrat d'une semaine et qu'on sait que c'est pour de faux, je suis sûre que je pourrais bien m'amuser avec lui. Il n'est jamais à court de surprises et partager le quotidien de Sirius Black doit bien avoir des avantages, non ?

**- Mais quand tu dis « agir comme ma petite-amie », qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Faire la cruche totalement gaga de toi ? **

Cet imbécile rigole. J'espère que ça ne veut pas dire oui parce que sinon je suis prête à aller chercher McGo – MCGONAGALL !- au lieu de me soumettre à une telle condition !

**- Bien sûr que non, sinon je ne te demanderais pas à toi. Tu pourras rester toi-même. **

Comment arrive-t-il à rester d'un calme olympien avec ce qu'il me propose ? En même temps, si c'est lui qui le demande, c'est que ça ne le dérange pas trop. Mais enfin, par les couches culottes de Merlin, pourquoi voudrait-il que je sois sa petite-amie ? En tout cas, si je peux rester moi-même, c'est un bon point.

**- Tu veux que ça tourne au massacre** ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil. **En plus, je devrais … T'embrasser non ? **

Il semble réfléchir, enfin s'il savait le faire. Je sais, c'était méchant.

**- Tu réaliserais le fantasme numéro 1 de toutes les filles de Poudlard !**, s'exclame-t-il.

Je manque de m'étouffer. Il n'est pas sérieux ? Qu'est-ce que je disais à propos de la modestie de ce mec … Elle est totalement inexistante ! Et puis, je refuse de l'embrasser. Je ne l'aime même pas ! _Mais John non plus et pourtant tu sors avec lui depuis plus de 2 mois. _Je déteste la petite voix en moi qui se ramène quand j'ai tort. Donc oui, ça veut bien dire que j'ai tort. Moi, tort … Où va le monde ? Et puis finalement… Un petit baiser par-ci, un autre par-là, ça ne peut pas me tuer ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? D'abord je l'appelle Sirius, ensuite je parle d'une soi-disant relation entre lui et moi, après j'accepte d'envisager le fait de devenir sa petite-amie et là, _là_, je m'imagine carrément à l'embrasser. Il faut que ça cesse ! Je me savais prête à faire des sacrifices pour ma baguette mais pas jusque-là. Il va finir par me rendre folle s'il continue. Avec moi, Sirius est aussi dangereux qu'avec un ennemi mais d'une façon si différente ! Il arrive à me faire douter des idées que je pensais sûres. Comme maintenant : Jamais, ô grand JAMAIS, je n'aurais cru que je dirais qu'être la petite amie de Sirius Black pourrait être bien. Vous m'auriez dit il n'y a même pas 1 mois une telle chose, je vous aurais conseillé d'aller faire un petit tour à Sainte Mangouste.

**- Tu veux donc qu'on soit comme un couple normal, sans l'être, c'est ça ?**

**- C'est à peu près ça, **répond-il en hochant la tête avec un petit sourire.

**- Comment ça, « à peu près » ? **

Il hausse les épaules en guise de réponse. Il m'énerve à être aussi mystérieux ! Il doit rester, quoi ?, une heure avant que l'entraînement de John se termine. Je pourrais attendre. Mais … Non, cette fois-ci je n'ai pas d'excuses. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : la proposition de Sirius m'intéresse. Il m'intrigue. J'ai envie de savoir ce que c'est de passer toute une semaine avec lui, de voir comment il est vraiment quand il n'y a pas les autres. Je veux apprendre à le connaître plus. Je ne veux plus qu'on ne soit que des rivaux –si cela est le terme qui nous convient. Je veux être son amie. Je veux qu'on forme une équipe, lui et moi, et les autres peut-être.

Je réalise peu à peu tout ce que je viens de penser. Qu'est-ce qui peut m'avoir fait changer d'avis le concernant ? Son sourire rieur et séducteur ? Ses yeux gris qui cherchent à lire en moi ? Son visage si mature et enfantin à la fois ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus … Mais ne suis-je pas à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux ? Si j'attends John et que je refuse la proposition de Sirius, je me sentirais aussi faible qu'une Serpentard.

Je le regarde, en détaillant chaque partie de son visage qui me semble parfait, comme je n'en avais jamais pris la peine de le faire. J'aperçois alors qu'il saigne à la lèvre inférieure. Je m'approche de lui et du revers de la main, j'essuie doucement le sang qui coule sur son menton. Quand c'est fait, il semble seulement se rendre compte qu'il saignait. Le bout de la manche de ma chemise est taché désormais. Merci Malefoy !

**- Merci**, me souffle-t-il.

Je recule en faisant un petit signe de la tête qui aurait pu signifier « De rien » et pose mes mains sur mes hanches.

**- Bon tu te dépêche ? Avec tout le temps que tu as mis, j'aurais eu le temps de la récupérer moi-même à la nage !**, lançais-je avec agacement.

Je sais que j'ai perdu. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Si je refusais, j'aurais du attendre John une heure, en plus de ça, il se serait inquiété et m'aurait emmené à l'infirmerie tout ça parce que je me suis battue et si j'accepte –comme je viens de le faire-, j'ai cédé à Sirius. Bravo Démetria ! Quelle nulle ! Ça peut paraître fou mais je crois que je préfère jouer la petite-amie de Sirius que d'attendre là comme une idiote qui a besoin d'être assistée.

Il hausse les sourcils et affiche un sourire victorieux. Alors, il sort sa baguette et en deux secondes, il récupère la mienne. Tout ce temps pour deux minuscules secondes… Pathétique ! Je m'avance pour la récupérer mais cet idiot de première tend son bras pour la rendre inaccessible. Je saute pour essayer de la rattraper mais il court en plus ! Bientôt, il se met à rire. C'est vrai que la situation est ridicule. Je me surprends à rire avec lui.

**- Sirius ! Rend-moi ma baguette ! Tu ne m'as pas fait tout ce cinéma pour ne pas me la rendre !**

Il s'arrête mais garde son stupide (pas du tout) sourire et à toujours le bras tendu vers le ciel avec ma baguette dans sa main, si bien que je ne peux pas l'attraper. De son autre main, il désigne ses lèvres. Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Quand il me lance un regard lourd de sous-entendus, la situation est enfin analysée dans mon magnifique cerveau. IL VEUT QUE JE L'EMBRASSE ? Mais… Mais… Je pensais que ce n'était que lorsqu'on était obligés, genre quand il y a du monde ! A ce moment-là, je ne rigole plus du tout. Je pense même que l'ahurissement se lit sur mon visage.

**- C'est dommage, je pensais que tu voulais la reprendre. Tant pis, elle finira par trouver sa place dans les profondeurs du lac…,** dit-il d'un air désolé (ce qu'il n'est pas DU TOUT).

**- NON !**

Ayant marre de jouer à ce petit jeu et voulant récupérer ma baguette, je passe ma main derrière sa nuque et l'attire contre moi. Là, je me vois bien obligée de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasser.

Cette semaine va être longue … Et riche en émotion !


	2. 300 plus 420 égal Trop de surnoms !

_**Précédemment dans « L'Alter Ego de Sirius Black » :**_

_Ayant marre de jouer à ce petit jeu et voulant récupérer ma baguette, je passe ma main derrière sa nuque et l'attire contre moi. Là, je me vois bien obligée de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasser._

_Cette semaine va être longue … Et riche en émotion ! _

Sirius a fini par me rendre ma baguette après que nous ayons échangé notre « premier baiser ». En général, c'est dans un endroit romantique avec un beau garçon et une magnifique jeune fille mais là, non (Bon d'accord, ça c'est pour les films moldus et romans à l'eau de rose mais le beau garçon on l'avait. C'est déjà un bon point, non ?). Nous ça c'est fait au bord du lac à dix degré à cause d'un stupide chantage. Je ne dis pas que j'aurais souhaité un endroit romantique ! Loin de là, j'aurais sans doute rien souhaité du tout. Mais bon, maintenant c'est fait, c'est fait.

Cela étant dit, je pensais que ça aurait ça le plus dur : l'embrasser comme un petite-amie, mais j'avais de toute évidence tort. John est un amour, sincèrement, c'est un ange. Alors quand je lui ai annoncé que je rompais, ça lui a fait mal. Le pire, c'est que maintenant il ne me déteste même pas ! Je crois que j'aurais préféré parce que là… Il est juste blessé –quoi qu'il dise- et déçu à cause de moi. C'est sûr que quand on se fait plaquer au bout de deux mois de relation pour être remplacer par le briseur de cœur en série, il y a pas de quoi sautait de joie. Et après tout, le pauvre, il ne m'avait rien fait.

Bref. Je ne vais pas dire que je m'en veux parce que ce n'est pas –vraiment- ma faute. C'est juste que je compatis. Sirius, lui, rigolait bien quand il a vu John repartir avec une tête de blasé, et bien sûr, pour donner plus d'effet à la situation, il est venu me prendre par la taille juste après. Il a aussi essayé de m'embrasser mais j'ai bien évidemment esquivé. Certains pourraient croire que je ne respecte pas les conditions du contrat mais il a bien dit que je pouvais rester moi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, alors comme je ne suis pas du genre à torturer mes amis - Non, maintenant le terme « Ex » est plus approprié-, en embrassant le remplaçant (que ce soit Sirius Black, John, Malefoy, notre très sexy prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou encore Dumbledore, c'est pareil pour tous).

Par contre, s'il y avait quelque chose de drôle dans cette histoire, c'est la tête qu'on fait mes amies quand elle m'ont vu avec LE garçon le plus beau, le plus sexy, le plus drôle, le plus fort et j'en passe. Evidemment tout n'est que citations ! Elles n'arrivaient pas à y croire et Merlin sait comme je les comprends. Elles l'ont su quand on est revenus pour manger dans la Grande Salle. Après un long débat, j'avais réussis à convaincre Sirius qu'on pouvait rentrer séparément et qu'on n'allait pas tout le temps se coller.

**C'est déjà assez chiant de devoir être en permanence avec toi alors si en plus on doit nous confondre avec des siamois, non merci ! **

**Je ne veux pas que tout le monde nous voit ensemble !**

**McGonagall va te soupçonner de m'avoir donné un Philtre d'amour !**

**J'ai une réputation !**

Après de nombreux arguments de ce genre, Sirius a donc fini par entendre raison. On est arrivés en même temps mais aucunes parties de nos corps n'étaient reliées.

Nous voilà donc à la table des Gryffondor et Sirius est en train de raconter que nous sommes officiellement en couple lui et moi en passant évidemment sous silence les raisons, ce ne serait plus drôle alors que je commence à manger.

**Alors, finalement on s'est embrassés, et puis voilà. Je ne vais quand même pas vous donner tous les détails,** dit-il en voyant le regard curieux de ses amis.

Alice et Lily me regardent, incrédule. Je ne vais quand même pas leur dire en plein milieu de la Grande Salle que tout ça n'est qu'un stupide compromis. Mais je pourrais… C'est vrai ça, pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Non, ça relancerait le sujet et je serais mitraillée de question. J'y pense, c'est quasiment certain que j'aurais le droit à un interrogatoire de la part de mes colocataires. Je laisse mon regard glisser vers Remus et remarque qu'il a un petit sourire en coin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire un « lâcheur » muet que, je suis sûre, il comprendra. Ah, apparemment oui puisqu'il se met alors à arborer un stupide sourire moqueur cette fois en haussant les épaules. Quel crétin !

**On reste dans la salle commune tous ensembles après ?** demande James en regardant Lily.

**Ouais !** **C'est une bonne idée Cornedrue ! **s'exclame Sirius.

**Tu sais **_**mon chéri**_**, vos surnoms sont totalement ridicules, alors utilisez-les entre vous mais nous on s'en passerait bien ! **remarquais-je en insistant bien sur le petit surnom que je viens de lui donner.

Oh. D'après les regards meurtriers que me jettent les filles aux alentours, ce n'est pas ce qu'une petite-amie de Sirius Black digne de ce nom aurait dit. Zut alors. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais l'être, la petite-amie modèle.

Bon, finalement tout le monde a accepté de rester un peu entre amis dans notre salle commune à la fin du repas, même moi. Je me lève et espère que Lily, Alice vont me suivre. Mais non, elles préfèrent continuer de discuter sur le prochain cours de Botanique dont tout le monde se contrefiche.

**Tu vas où, **_**ma puce**_** ? **me demande Sirius en m'attrapant la main.

Suis-je maudite ? J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas à cause de moi qu'il m'appelle comme ça. C'est vrai que je l'ai surnommé « mon chéri » mais c'était ironique parce que qu'est-ce que c'est pathétique ! Si c'est ça, je vais me jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Non, quand même pas. Sirius ne vaut pas la peine que la Terre perdre un de ses plus beaux spécimens humains et sorciers. Autant rentrer dans son jeu.

**Je monte, mon lapinou en sucre**, répondis-je en soupirant.

**Attends, on a bientôt fini. Tu peux attendre 5 minutes, quand même.**

5 minutes ? Très bien.  
Je donne 300 secondes et pas une de plus à Lily et Alice pour finir leur stupide conversation.  
300 secondes à Pettigrow pour finir son assiette.  
300 secondes à Potter pour qu'il réalise que Lily ne le regarde pas donc que passer sa main dans ses cheveux en lui jetant un regard appréciateur est totalement inutile.  
300 secondes à Remus pour qu'il termine son petit discours sur les nouvelles réglementations de Rusard même s'il sait très bien que les garçons n'en tiendront pas compte.  
Et enfin 300 secondes à Sirius pour qu'il enlève cette fichue main qu'il vient de poser sur ma cuisse.

En réalité, je ne les lui donne même pas ces 300 secondes puisqu'en 5 petites secondes, moi, je l'ai dégagée. La main, pas Sirius. Étonnamment il n'a pas fait de remarques, ne voulant sûrement pas attirer l'attention sur les défauts de notre « couple » mais il a tout de même capturé ma main dans la sienne. Bah… Je suppose que je ne vais pas mourir si nos corps sont reliés pendant 210 secondes, si ?

A la 301ème secondes (parce que, oui, j'ai compté), je me lève et entraîne Sirius en même temps.

**On monte ?** demandais-je à tout le monde.

**Ok !** s'écrièrent tous d'une même voix.

Alors voilà, je pensais devoir supporter la main de Sirius qui emprisonne la mienne durant 210 longues secondes mais bien sûr, il a fallu que mon petit-ami (Si vous saviez comme ça fait bizarre de dire ça pour désigner Sirius !) en décide autrement : 420 secondes de plus ! Soit 7 minutes rajoutées au 3, 30 de la fin du repas ce qui nous fait un total de 10 minutes 30. Je sais, compter en secondes au lieu des minutes, c'est chiant mais j'ai toujours été super forte en calcul mental avant Poudlard du coup j'aime bien le montrer en faisant mon petit génie des maths.

Il ne m'a pas lâché de tout le trajet pour rentrer à la salle commune. J'en ai profité pour discuter avec James du prochain match de Quidditch. A un moment j'ai essayé de m'échapper en prétextant vouloir dire quelque d'urgent à Lily et Alice mais Sirius m'a attrapé par la taille et m'a embrassé sur la joue. Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, il l'a bien fait. Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi possessif avec ses copines ? Si oui, comme je les plains !

On est enfin arrivés dans la salle commune et on se dépêche de réquisitionner les canapés qui se trouvent devant la cheminée. Ce sont nos préférés et comme ils sont près du feu, certains qualifient cet endroit le « Coin V.I.P ». Les Maraudeurs ne sont-ils pas des V.I.P ? Je savais bien que malgré tous les inconvénients que m'apporterait la relation avec Sirius, il y aurait tout de même quelques avantages.

Je m'apprête à passer ma première soirée en tant que « Petite-amie de Sirius ». Je suis quasiment certaine que toutes les filles qui sont passées avant moi se seraient limite évanouie de bonheur pour que Sirius vienne les sauver. Eh bah pas moi … Il a juste eu le droit à mon regard assassin pour le dissuader de venir s'assoir à côté de moi. Pourquoi faut-il que mon « copain » ai un fort caractère et ne soit pas soumis ? Ça serait bien drôle à voir ça : Sirius soumit à moi … Bon d'accord j'arrête de rêver. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il est bien évidemment venu s'installer à ma gauche et a passé son bras autour de mes épaules. Il se permet pas mal de choses, le petit Sirius je trouve !


	3. Soirée au coin de la cheminée

Hello à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisirs, et merci aussi à ceux qui ont décidés de suivre ma fic :D

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas même s'il relativement court.

Ayant une "légère" tendance à apparemment me sous-estimer, je tiens à vous dire que j'appréhende pas mal quand je poste un nouveau chapitre. Votre avis compte énormément.

Encore un dernier mais énorme merci pour tout !

Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Précédemment dans « L'alter Ego de Sirius Black » :**_

_Je m'apprête à passer ma première soirée en tant que « Petite-amie de Sirius ».  
Il est bien évidemment venu s'installer à ma gauche et a passé son bras autour de mes épaules.  
Il se permet pas mal de choses, le petit Sirius je trouve !_

Je ne dis rien parce que je ne veux pas gâcher l'ambiance et puis à part un poids lourd au niveau de mes épaules, ce n'est pas si grave.

**- Tu empiètes un peu trop sur mon espace vital, Sirius** ! lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

**- Mais enfin, chérie, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? **me réplique-t-il sur le même ton.

Je ne préfère même pas répondre à ce triple idiot. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve avec son petit air satisfait ! Une flopée de qualificatifs qui lui iraient à merveille me vient à l'esprit mais comme ils ne sont pas vraiment mélioratifs, je vais me retenir. Calme, Démi', calme. Non, j'y arrive pas : il faut que je lui dise un truc. Pas méchant, promis.

**- Tu …**

**- Vous avez vu que Dumbledore à un nouveau chapeau ?** demande soudainement Remus alors que j'allais remettre Sirius en place.

**- Non, par contre j'ai remarqué que Slug' avait un nouveau gilet**, enchaine James.

**- Et Binns est entré par la porte aujourd'hui**, renchérit Sirius.

**- Vous n'avez pas trouvé que le pudding était moins bon que le dernier ? **dit Peter avec frustration.

Le pauvre … Tout le monde le regarde d'un air exaspéré. Ce gars est un goinfre à un point que ça devient impressionnant. Quand on le connait pas trop, on peut penser que c'est juste parce qu'il aime bien manger (et ça se voit… même d'un point de vue externe) mais quand on rentre dans son quotidien (Sirius oblige) on s'aperçoit que c'est … Obsessionnel ?

**- Ouais… En tout cas, vu qu'on parle de changement, **reprend Lily en nous regardant Sirius et moi avec un sourire, ** vous étiez peut-être un des couple les plus mais vous êtes quand même trop mignon ensemble !**

Quoi ? Sirius et moi, mignon ? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, je suis sûre que c'est Sirius qui a demandé à Lily de nous dire ça pour voir ma réaction. Ou peut-être bien Remus. Lui aussi est au courant après tout. Et puis, c'est lui qui a lancé le sujet totalement inutile sur les changements des profs. D'autant plus qu'il avait bien vu que j'allais m'énerver contre Sirius. Donc si on y rajoute le petit sourire en coin qu'il a là, ça nous donne … COUPABLE !

Il a bien joué sur ce coup-là : D'un, il a réussi à me faire taire et de deux, il a donné une occasion à Lily de nous faire une remarque. Non mais ! D'abord il me lâche au lac et maintenant il m'enfonce. Bonjour les amis… Si ami il est.

**- En même temps, nous sommes déjà mignons naturellement **! dit Sirius.

Comment, au nom de Merlin, Sirius fait-il pour avoir l'air aussi naturel ? Il leur fait un beau sourire ravi. Plutôt cool comme réaction. Enfin, non. C'est juste une réaction normale et j'aurais pu avoir la même si Sirius et moi étions un couple normal ! Ce que nous ne sommes pas. Du coup …Ma réaction n'est pas vraiment la même. Entendez par là que mon visage s'est décomposé. On m'aurait annoncé qu'il y allait avoir la fin du monde, j'aurais sans doute eu la même tête.

Je me rattrape donc avec un magnifique sourire forcé. Comme je voyais Lily qui fronçait les sourcils tout comme Alice, ne comprenant pas mon… manque de réaction, dirons-nous, j'ai bien dû me ressaisir en regardant Sirius avec une expression heureuse – que je suis allée chercher très, très loin.

**- Merci Lily ! **dis-je avec mon air de cruche.

**- J'ai toujours su que Démetra en pinçait pour moi !** s'exclame Sirius en riant.

**- Pardon ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! **

Oups. C'est sorti tout seul. Allez, ce n'est pas grave je n'ai qu'à faire passer ça sur le compte de ma fierté. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis censée être en couple avec lui et apparemment amoureuse (on aura tout entendu !) que je ne peux pas me défendre. Si j'avais été un tant soit peu attirée, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il le remarque.

**- Quoi ? Tu nies avoir succombé à mon charme fou depuis longtemps** ? me demande Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

**- Bien sûr que oui **! m'empressais-je de dire. **Ça ne fait pas longtemps****comme tu dis, et puis c'est personnel, pauvre crétin ! **

**- Eh bah ! Ils sont peut-être ensemble mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on en a fini avec les disputes … **soupire Alice. **Je n'avais rien à perdre à supplier Merlin.**

**- Désolée, 'Lice, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : L'espoir fait vivre**, dis-je en souriant. **Le jour où tu Sirius et moi on arrêtera de se prendre la tête …**

**- Se fait attendre avec impatience ! **m'interrompit Sirius avec un air sérieux qu'il essayait de cacher en riant avec les autres.

Eh bien il pouvait toujours attendre ! D'un, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais de m'énerver contre lui puisqu'il fait tout pour m'exaspérer et puis deuxièmement, j'aime bien ça, moi, passer ma mauvaise humeur sur lui. Je sais c'est nul et égoïste mais il l'avait cherché cette fois-ci : Me demander d'agir comme sa petite-amie … En réalité, je crois que généralement, ce sont ses sourires séducteurs qui font d'assez bons déclencheurs de disputes. Et Sirius a une façon d'encaisser mes colères qui me dit que je peux recommencer. Je suis quasiment certaine qu'il ne le prend pas mal. Enfin j'espère… Je suis peut-être chiante avec lui et peut-être qu'il n'est pas mieux avec moi mais il n'est pas moins une personne que je respecte et malgré tout ce que je peux dire, que j'apprécie. On pourrait même être amis si je n'avais pas ce caractère bien trempé. Pas les meilleurs amis du monde, bien sûr, mais des amis. Juste des amis.

Remus et James avaient gentiment lancé un nouveau sujet de discussion où tout le monde avait participé, faisant oublier notre petit accrochage à Sirius et moi. Le Quidditch, les BUSE, les professeurs, le garde-chasse, Rusard et son horrible chat (longtemps sur eux, je trouve. En même temps c'est qu'il y en a à dire sur ces deux-là) et même les fantômes étaient passés. Lily nous a aussi sensibilisé sur l'esclavage des elfes mais nous lui avions répondu que les choses étaient ainsi, on ne pouvait pas changer le monde. Certaines choses, oui, mais on ne peut tout de même pas monter une révolte dans Poudlard pour la libération des elfes. Sirius avaient vite repris le relais avec un petit discours sur un tout autre sujet : les bêtises à Poudlard. Il se moquait bien du fait que Lily et Remus soient préfets et je le comprends puisque Remus était déjà au courant et que Lily n'allait pas les punir pour des conneries d'il y a 6 ans. Il racontait les petites farces que James et lui avaient faites pendant leur première année. Ça m'étonnait qu'il s'en souvienne d'autant ! Mais il était Sirius Black donc je suppose qu'au contraire, je ne devrais pas être étonnée. On riait bien quand le préfet-en chef de Gryffondor arriva.

**- Il est l'heure ! Remontez dans vos dortoirs ! **s'exclame-t-il.

Déjà ? Je regarde à travers la salle commune et m'aperçois qu'elle est complètement vide. Mince, le temps est passé si vite ! Le préfet-en-chef, Ethan Scott, remarque alors l'insigne de préfet de Remus et Lily et semble s'apaiser.

**- Bon, je vous laisse mais ne trainez pas ! **dit-il en soupirant.

Il part vers l'escalier qui l'amène sûrement à son dortoir.

**- On ne devrait pas tarder, **nous prévint Lily à voix basse,** il va redescendre d'ici 5 minutes pour faire son tour de garde. **

**- Dans ce cas, tout le monde au lit ! **m'exclamais-je alors que je me levais, me dégageant par la même occasion de l'étreinte de Sirius qui ne m'avait pas lâché de la soirée.

**- Je suis bien d'accord, je suis exténuée, **dit Alice en baillant.

Tout le monde se souhaite une bonne nuit d'un signe de main et, alors que je me m'apprête à retrouver mon lit adoré, je sens un bras qui m'entoure la taille. Je me retourne d'un coup, surprise et fais face à Sirius, évidemment.

**- Tu allais partir sans me dire bonne nuit ? **demande-t-il avec un air de chien battu.

**- Tu veux une réponse franche, Black ? **

**- De préférence, oui. **

**- Alors, oui, **répondis-je**, j'allais monter dans mon dortoir en oubliant de te souhaiter bonne nuit. C'est si dramatique ? **

**- Bien sûr que oui ! **s'exclame-t-il avec un air sérieux pour les autres et un petit sourire que moi seule peux voir.

Je soupire en tournant la tête vers les autres. Je me rends compte que tous nous regardent avec un air plus ou moins septique. Remus lève les yeux au ciel, Lily et Alice froncent les sourcils. Sans doute qu'elles ne comprennent pas ma réaction. C'est rare d'oublier de saluer son petit-ami quand on l'aime. Mais voilà, moi, Sirius je ne l'aime pas. James et Peter, eux, se contentent simplement d'observer la scène, plus par peur de rater quelque chose que par intérêt. Après tout, je suppose qu'aux yeux de Potter, je ne suis qu'une autre fille à passer dans les bras de Sirius.

Je reporte mon attention sur Sirius et me met à rire doucement. Je plaçais mes bras autour de son cou.

**- Je plaisante. Si je ne peux même plus t'embêter un peu…** dis-je.

Sirius sourit. Je pense qu'il a compris mon cinéma pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Il baisse légèrement la tête vers moi et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**- Bonne nuit, ma puce. **

**- Bonne nuit**, soufflais-je avant de m'en aller rejoindre mon lit.


	4. Petit déjeuné en paix

Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre. Je l'ai écrit depuis quelques jours mais j'ai longuement hésité à le poster. Finalement je l'ai fait parce que j'arrivais pas à le supprimer pour tout réécrire. J'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi nul que je le pense ! N'hésitez surtout pas me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis :D

En parlant de review, je voulais remercier Rukie-Chan qui suit toujours la pauvre semaine de Demi ! Et également Camille, ma revieweuse anonyme préférée. Je sais qu'elle lit cette fic que je promets de tenir jusqu'à la fin. Ces reviews sur tous mes textes m'ont fait plus que plaisir. Ça va paraître ridicule de dire ça mais j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Que de belles reviews, toujours instructives ! J'espère trouver le moyen de la joindre et surtout de la remercier.

Voilà, merci pour tout et bonne lecture ( je l'espère !).

Bisous !

* * *

J'ai échappé au pire : l'interrogatoire des copines ! Sortir avec Sirius, l'embrasser et tout ce qui va avec, c'est rien à côté. Je parle en tant que connaisseuse : quand John et moi nous nous sommes mis ensemble, j'y ai eu droit à ce fameux interrogatoire. Et même si tout le monde s'y attendait un peu, les filles n'ont pas fait d'exception. Je vous assure que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Alors là, je n'ose même pas m'imaginer la torture que je vais devoir subir.

C'est vrai quoi, Sirius et moi, on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble ! On se prend la tête pour rien, on a tous les deux un fort caractère et encore pleins de trucs qui font qu'il y a une incompatibilité totale entre lui et moi. Et tout ça, je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. C'est sûr et certain ! Je dirais 65 % de la population Poudlarienne (en enlevant les Serpentard et les premières années) partage cet avis. Alors vous imaginez, pour mes colocataires, c'est plus qu'une évidence ! Alors ça pourrait les amener à me torturer ou à fabriquer du Véritasérum s'il le faut (Lily est presque meilleure que le prof en potions) pour avoir les informations qui les satisferont.

En tout cas, pour l'instant, elles n'ont encore rien tenté et je remercie Merlin. Il faut dire que je ne leur avais pas vraiment laissé le temps. Quand nous sommes remontées, j'ai couru dans la salle de bain et après je me suis réfugié dans mon lit. De là, je n'avais plus bougé jusqu'à ce matin.

Je me suis levé avant les filles, au prix d'un très gros effort mais j'y suis arrivée. Je suis franchement fière de moi, parce que Lily est super matinale ! Si je trainais trop, elles m'auraient réveillé avec des Aguamenti (Je le sais puisqu'elles l'ont déjà fait…) donc j'ai pris la poudre d'escampette le plus tôt possible.

J'arrive alors dans une Grande Salle quasiment vide (Les Serdaigle de 6° et 7° années sont là avec leurs livres d'Histoire de la Magie. Je ne comprendrais jamais leur manie de tout le temps réviser. Attendez … Livre d'Histoire de la Magie… Réviser… Est-ce que par hasard, on aurait un examen ? Merlin je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose !).

Je m'assois à la table des Gryffondor et me sert un chocolat chaud. C'est la première fois que je me lève aussi tôt et bizarrement, je ne regrette pas. C'est vrai que je suis encore un peu fatigué mais, il y a quelque chose qui me plaît à cette heure-ci dans la Grande Salle : le calme … Pas de brouhaha permanent dû à toutes les discussions des élèves, pas de grincements stridents des couvert s contre les assiettes, pas de cris hystériques, et le meilleur pour la fin : pas de Maraudeurs !

Seuls quelques élèves se trouvent à ma table et ils ne sont pas d'humeur à discuter, trop endormis, ou simplement parce qu'ils sont seuls et n'ont personne à qui parler. Le préfet-en-chef qui est venu nous rappeler à l'ordre est là aussi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je lui souris quand je croise son regard. Le réveil a déjà un effet étrange sur moi en général, alors quand il est tôt, c'est encore pire. Étrangement, je n'entends pas les appels de mon lit, non. Je n'entends que le silence. C'est parfait. Je me sens sereine… (Quand je disais que le matin me rend … Bizarre !)

Je soupire d'aise alors que quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi. Je jette un regard à ma gauche et vois Remus.

**-Salut !**

Je ne réponds pas et le salue d'un petit signe de tête. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. De _lui _parler. D'un parce qu'il a brisé ma petite bulle de sérénité. Il est peut-être le plus gentil des Maraudeurs, il reste tout de même un maraudeur. Et puis je n'ai pas oublié sa petite intervention d'hier. Elle est passée où la solidarité entre Gryffondor ? Bon, d'accord, si on part de son point de vue, sa solidarité va vers Sirius mais ce n'est pas une façon de lâcher une fille, si ? C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de lui mais ...Oh et puis zut, j'arrête d'y penser. Ça sera ma résolution de la journée. Parce que là, je sens la colère s'insinuer en moi doucement alors qu'il n'est que 7h20 !

7h30 … Lily arrive avec Alice qui a des cernes à faire peur. Heureusement pour moi (jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça), James, Sirius, et Peter nous rejoignent enfin ! Non, je n'ai pas eu une révélation qui disait que j'étais tombée éperdument et irrévocablement amoureuse de Sirius Black. Non, rien à voir, vraiment. C'est juste que si mes Maraudeurs chéris (on y croit tous !) n'étaient pas arrivés, j'aurais peut-être eu le droit à l'interrogatoire qui m'attend toujours. Alors pour une fois, je les aime bien.

Sirius s'installe à ma droite et salue tout ce petit monde autour de nous sauf moi. Non, pourquoi vous dites qu'il y a de l'amertume dans ma voix ? Pas du tout ! Quelle idée. C'est juste que ça me surprend, lui qui est tout le temps si collant. Là, il pense à tout le monde et moi, rien, niet, nada, que dalle.

**- Bonjour à toi aussi !** m'exclamais-je avec un air_ faussement_ vexé. **Oui moi aussi je vais bien ! Non, rien de nouveau depuis que tu m'as embrassé hier ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je n'entends rien.**

Quand je vous dis qu'en 10 secondes il peut m'énerver, ce gars-là. Je suis levée depuis une petite heure où j'étais parfaitement bien et il suffit que Monsieur arrive avec son air endormi qui donne l'impression d'avoir un petit bébé tout mignon en face de soi pour qu'il ...

**- Oups, je crois que j'ai oublié de te dire bonjour. C'est si dramatique ? **me demande-t-il en prenant un air innocent.

**- Non. Tu as raison, **répondis-je en me retenant de l'assassiner sur place, **John avait envie de me dire bonjour, justement. Ce ne serait pas poli de ne pas y aller. **

Je me lève en haussant légèrement les sourcils, le regard planté de celui de Sirius. Il reprend mes méthodes ? Pas grave, j'en inventerai des nouvelles dont celle-ci : la jalousie. Est-ce que mon petit Siriussounet est jaloux de mon brave John ? La réponse est … Oui ! Incroyable mais vrai, Sirius est jaloux de John ! Il me fusille du regard. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, mais bon. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais vraiment avec lui. Ou peut-être bien, que ce n'est pas de la jalousie. Après tout, il n'aimait pas John même avant que nous soyons « ensemble ». Oui, ça me semble plus plausible.

Il se lève à son tour pour être que l'on soit à peu près à la même hauteur, mais voilà, j'ai beau être grande, lui, il l'est encore plus et ça me donne l'impression d'être inférieure à lui. Ce n'est qu'une impression, heureusement. Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à être soumise à Sirius. Le jour où ça arrivera, Voldemort deviendra petit rat d'opéra avec un petit tutu rose, autant dire jamais.

**- Tu as quelque chose à dire, mon chéri ? Oh, est-ce que je dois toujours t'appeler comme ça ? Non, je suppose que ce ne serait pas dramatique si je ne le fais pas. C'est facultatif, je crois, tout comme les salutations matinales. **

**- C'est bon, n'en fais pas tout un plat**, dit mon petit Sirius.

**- Non, tu as raison. Bon, désolée je vais voir John. **

**- Rho, arrête ! **

**- Pas envie.**

**- Pff…Bonjour…, **marmonna-t-il en soupirant, l'air renfrogné.

**- Excuse-moi mais j'ai rien entendu**, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Bonjour ! **

**- C'est tout de suite plus clair. **

**- Bon, c'est bon tu as fini ton cinéma, là ? **demande-t-il, énervé d'avoir perdu.

**- Non, **répondis-je.

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- C'est trop tard.**

J'hausse les épaules avant de partir, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Je sors par la Grande Salle où par hasard, John vient de sortir. Quel timing ! Franchement, il y a des fois où je m'impressionne moi-même. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas aller le voir. Il faut juste que Sirius le croit. Sirius … Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la manière dont je l'ai laissé en plan.

Finalement, il ne m'aura pas pourri ma journée comme je le pensais. Au contraire, elle ne pouvait pas mieux commencé !


	5. Insomnies et réveil agités

Tout d'abord, je tiens tout particulièrement à m'excuser de mon retard si ... Long !

J'ai mis une éternité à retourner sur ce bon vieux Doc Word mais j'y suis arrivée finalement :)

Je voudrais aussi remercier ceux qui me suivent toujours mais plus précisement CamilleLitteraire, devenue mon extraordinaire Bêta sans qui je ferais pleins de fautes et des phrases pas compréhensible.

En espérant comme d'habitude que ça vous plaira,

SuperLunard !

* * *

Cette nuit, comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai repensé un moment à John et moi. Je ne lui ai toujours pas reparlé depuis que je lui ai annoncé que je le quittais pour Sirius Black.

Je n'ai vraiment pas été sympa avec lui. Je dirais même que j'ai été égoïste. Bon, vous ne le répétez pas, hein !

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il savait parfaitement ce que je pensais de Sirius : un prétentieux arrogant, dragueur à deux mornilles, égocentrique, narcissique, etc...

Évidemment, je n'aimais pas John. Je ne dis pas ça pour faire la fille insensible qui ne ressent rien. Non, vraiment moi comme lui, j'en suis certaine, on n'était pas amoureux.

Certes, on a passé de bons moments ensemble mais aujourd'hui, je peux très bien m'en passer. Surtout que même si on s'engueule _Très_ souvent avec Sirius, il y a des fois où on a bien rit.

C'est pour ça que je me demande si après l'épisode "Sirius Black", il se passera à nouveau quelque chose entre John et moi. Et en me réveillant ce matin, je savais que non.

Sortir avec Sirius, même si ça ne fait que deux jours, m'a fait comprendre que j'avais besoin de changement et que lui pouvait m'offrir ça. Pourquoi avoir accepté si facilement, sinon ?

La journée d'hier ne s'était pas trop mal passée après avoir planté Sirius dans la Grande Salle, finalement.

Lily m'avait rejoint un peu plus tard, morte de rire. Elle était fière que j'ai rabattu un peu le caquet du « Grand Sirius Black ». Je dois avouer que moi aussi je l'étais. En même temps, je le suis pour pas grand-chose.

Elle et moi, on a enfin put discuter rien que toutes les deux sur le chemin des cours.

Lily m'a avoué qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment je faisais pour sortir avec Sirius avec tout ce que j'avais pu dire sur lui, ce à quoi j'ai répondu en rigolant que je l'ignorais moi-même. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux...

Le pauvre petit bébé Sirius a boudé une grosse partie de la journée. Jusqu'à ce que j'aille le voir pour me moquer un peu de lui parce que, oui, depuis que je sors avec lui, j'adore faire ça.

Comme il était avec ses amis, il ne voulait pas céder devant eux à nouveau. Il boudait et je devais m'excuser. Mais bon, apparemment il ne me connait pas encore le petit Sirius.

Et puis, finalement, c'est encore moi qui ai gagné puisque, m'étant installée avec eux, j'avais réussi à amuser la galerie dont Sirius. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ça m'a fait plaisir parce que je ne saurais pas répondre. Sûrement l'amour de la victoire. Oui, pas de doute. Quoi d'autre ?

Ce matin et comme hier, je mange avec les Maraudeurs et Lily. C'est marrant de voir comme ils peuvent être silencieux à 6h30 du matin. Moi qui les pensaient inépuisables, je ne sais pas encore si je suis déçue ou rassurée. J'ai même l'impression que James s'endormirait dans son bol de céréales si Lily n'était pas assise face à lui. Sirius semble être entre deux mondes : le notre et celui des merveilleux rêves où il est sûrement entouré de centaines de filles en bikini alors qu'il brandit la coupe du meilleur joueur de Quidditch, ou quelque chose comme ça. Seul Remus à l'air opérationnel. Bien, bon garçon !

En fait, tout ça est … Comment dire ? C'est ma faute.

Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit (Josh...). En plus de m'être endormie tard, je me suis réveillée tôt. Et tout le monde sait que Démetra Elizabeth Wilson a besoin de son quota de sommeil !

Je tournais encore et encore dans mon lit, cherchant à nouveau le beau monde des songes (dans lequel Sirius est toujours !). Franchement, je ne sais pas si ça vous ai déjà arrivé mais dans ces cas-là, qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie ! Et c'est comme ça que m'est venu le déclic : l'ennui.

Qu'est-ce que notre bonne vieille Demi' fait quand elle s'ennuie ? *roulement de tambour* Elle embête Sirius ! Oui, 10 points à celui qui a trouvé la réponse.

Je me suis vite préparée pour arriver le plus tôt possible dans l'antre de cet horrible monstre qu'est Sirius Black.

Un petit coup d'œil à ma montre m'avait indiqué qu'il était 6 heures 10. Parfait ! Vous vous souvenez sans doute que j'ai deux merveilleux frères qui m'ont toujours mené la vie dure. Et bien, aujourd'hui je remerciais ces deux abrutis pour m'avoir donné l'idée du réveil parfait pour mon canard en sucre et ses petits copains.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais emporté leur tambourin dans ma valise mais il s'est révélé très utile.

Armée de mon terrible instrument de torture et de ma baguette bien sûr, je m'étais avancée dans leur dortoir à pas de loup.

Même si la pièce était dans l'obscurité, je pouvais déjà voir qu'un côté du dortoir était rangé alors que l'autre, pas du tout. Je parie sur Peter !

Trois… Deux… Un…

**- DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE !** beuglais-je en faisant résonner le tambourin du plus fort que je pouvais.

Vous vous doutez que je ne me suis pas arrêté là. Non, bien sûr.

D'abord, j'ai ouvert graaand les rideaux pour que le soleil à peine levant vienne éclairer cette pièce si … Masculine ! Bref, ensuite, quand je pus enfin repérer les têtes des monstres de l'arène qui cherchaient à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, j'envoyais au hasard quelques Aguamenti par-ci par-là. Le hasard fait bien les choses puisque de toute évidence, Remus fut épargné.

**- ALLEZ MES PETITS AGNEAUX ! C'EST L'HEURE DE SE FAIRE MANGER PAR LE VILAIN RENARD !**

Euh… Oui, là je savais pas trop ce qui m'avait pris mais bon, pour sauver la face, j'ai dû sauter sur le lit de Sirius, bien en large pour bien l'écraser.

Voir leurs réactions était extrêmement jouissif et dur à supporter pour mes pauvres hormones en croissance. Voyez-vous… Que deux Apollons se lèvent d'un coup avec la tête de mort-vivant et les cheveux à faire pâlir un Punk se payant le barreau de leur lit est hilarant, mais malgré des têtes assez … Horribles, leurs corps, eux, étaient parfaits ! Qui aurait cru que Remus était si musclé ? Parce que James on s'en doutait avec le Quidditch, mais le petit Remychounet, lui, c'était un petit secret qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas nous cacher !

J'en avais presque oublié le pire de toutes les créatures possibles et inimaginable sur laquelle j'étais complètement affalée. Sirius. Quand il avait réussi à m'envoyer m'écraser au sol ( Lui aussi doit être musclé…), il s'était relevé illico presto et avait commencé à s'égosiller contre le malade qui avait osé faire ça, jurant qu'il lui ferait payer cher. D'un, si je peux me permettre, ce gars est complétement débile puisque j'étais là, assise contre son lit, morte de rire, et il continuait de dire qu'il allait retrouver l'auteur de ce crime. J'en avais presque envie de crier « Hé oh, espèce de mollusque ! Je suis lààà ! » mais bon, je tenais à la vie. Deuxièmement, si j'allais sans doute fantasmer pour le reste de ma vie sur les corps parfait de Potter et Lupin, là, j'allais sûrement devoir aller en enfer pour avoir vu ça : le corps de Sirius. Sa carrure, sa musculature, sa peau, son torse, TOUT ! C'était franchement... Wow !

Évidemment, tout ceci reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que sinon mon frère Fred m'a appris un nouveau sort assez sympa qui colle les personnes au plafond jusqu'à ce que l'on prononce le contre-sort. Ah, je me disais aussi que je pouvais compter sur vous.

Je passe le moment où j'ai dû me sauver en courant quand Sirius m'a enfin remarqué. Ça relève de la mission commando !

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Poudlard avec un tambourin, sérieusement, Démetra** ? me demanda Sirius de son plus beau ton de mec blasé, ce qui eu le don de me sortir de ma rêverie et d'agrandir mon sourire par la même occasion.

**- J'ai des grands-frères**, je réponds, tout simplement. **Moi qui pensais que tu voulais qu'on se rapproche toi et moi …**

**- Je ne pensais pas qu'on le ferait de cette manière-là mais au fond, c'est une façon de nous rapprocher, tu as raison**, dit-il en reprenant sa bonne humeur habituelle et son sourire arrogant. **Toi et moi, on se ressemble plus que tu ne le penses.**


	6. Occupations diverstissantes en Histoire

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 6. **

**Lundi arrive la chose la plus horrible qui soit : LA RENTREE !Je vais mourir ... H-E-L-P ! **

**En plus des DM, des commentaires de textes et des dossiers à rendre, du mauvais temps qui s'abat sur mon petit village cette semaine, je n'aurais pas internet de la semaine pour poster le petit chapitre 7 ! **

**A vrai dire, je n'aurais même pas mon ordi pour continuer donc, j'espère que ce chapitre sera assez bien pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au week-end prochain, même s'il est court. En même temps, si vous n'aimez pas, ça m'étonnerait que vous attendiez le prochain chapitre... **

**Enfin, BREF ! **

**Toujours merci à CamilleLitteraire qui me corrige et à SuperPatmol qui doit me supporter quand j'ai des doutes et des blocages. **

**Bisous, bonne lecture ! (J'espère...)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'avais des cours pas rigolos, avec des profs pas rigolos et des élèves pas rigolos qui écoutaient toujours tout ce trop-plein de sérieux.

Eh bien moi aujourd'hui, j'avais Sirius !

Qui, ici, a déjà écouté en Histoire de la Magie ? Pas grand monde, hein ? Évidemment, tout le monde dors ! Eh bien moi, dormir quand c'est pas la nuit, je trouvais ça ennuyeux. Heureusement qui dit « ennui » dit « Sirius ».

Finalement, je ne regrettais pas trop de l'avoir laissé s'assoir à côté de moi parce que d'après lui, « Après le coup du réveil, je lui devais bien ça ! ». Normalement, ça n'aurait pas été une raison suffisante mais vu que c'était Histoire de la Magie, il aurait aussi pu me dire qu'il voulait s'assoir à côté de moi pour mieux admirer la consistance ectoplasmique du professeur Binns, j'aurais quand même dit oui.

Le truc que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'au fil des parties de « Morpion » (un jeu complétement débile que Lily m'a appris en première année, je vous laisse deviner pendant quel cours…) mais aussi des paroles racontées par la voix monotone qui ferait s'endormir un hyperactif, Sirius commençait à s'endormir !

Comment ose-t-il ? Me faire ça à moi ! Sa petite-amie !

C'est fou comme je peux détester ce statut ET m'en servir de reproche à son comportement à la fois. Tout moi, quoi.

Je le vois, qui tente de lutter contre la voix de Binns mais celle-ci est trop forte … Attention… Sirius est OUT ! Je déclare la voix de Binns vainqueur.

Oh, ça va ! On trouve de la distraction comme on peut…

Tiens, j'ai envie d'écrire sur le visage de mon Cognard aromatisé à la Citrouille, d'un coup !

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ose s'endormir pendant qu'on joue avec moi (en plus il avait perdu).

Pendant que l'autre fantôme écrit à la lenteur d'un escargot des dates en rapport avec … Avec… Pendant qu'il écrit des dates, ma baguette demande gentiment à la plume imbibée d'encre d'exprimer son talent artistique sur le visage de Sirius.

**- Par Merlin ! Siriussiounet ! Qu'est-ce qu'y t'es arrivé ?** s'écrie Mary McDonalds qui s'était retournée pour ramasser son gloss au sol.

Heureusement, la plume avait fini son travail une minute plus tôt et on pouvait maintenant lire sur le visage de mon chéri « Feignant » au milieu du front (en capitale, s'il vous plaît !) accompagné par pleins de cœurs, d'étoiles, de Scroutts-à-Pétard et de vifs d'or. C'est qu'elle est pas mauvaise en dessin, la plume !

Non non, il n'y a pas de chien à côté de nous. C'est juste moi qui grogne (instinctivement ? Je me fais peur !) en entendant le surnom qu'elle lui a donné. Pas touche !

Sirius émerge aussitôt, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait encore, pour la deuxième fois. J'ai tellement envie de rire ! Merlin, ce n'est pas possible de voir à quel point il perd tout son Sex Appeal dès qu'il est gribouillé de partout.

La naine, presque autant repeinte que Sirius par son fond de teint de devant, propose directement son aide en lui donnant son miroir de poche. Quand est-ce qu'elle meure celle-là ?

Sirius pousse un long cri de panique en voyant son reflet. Le pauvre, il a enfin compris que non, il n'est pas _si_ beau.

J'allais pouffer de rire mais encore une fois, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris :

**- C'est Potter, j'ai tout vu ! Oh, mon Sirius, tu vas bien ?** (Je fais si bien la petite-amie compatissante que j'envisage de devenir actrice.)

Pourquoi James et pas un autre ? Aucune idée. Sûrement parce qu'il était dans le coup avec Sirius depuis le début et que si j'avais dit Remus, on ne m'aurait pas cru.

Quoi, je suis une balance et une menteuse ? C'est pas vrai vu que, déjà, James sait que ce n'est pas lui vu qu'il dormait, et en plus les personnes proches de nous savent que j'adore martyriser mon ours en peluche en ce moment. Au final, James finira par me remercier quand il gagnera au pari de « celui qui a pris le plus d'heure de colle » qu'il a fait avec Sirius en début d'année.

**- Hé mais j'ai rien fait !** s'indigne ce pauvre capitaine de Quidditch, la trace de sa plume sur sa joue.

- **Monsieur Potter, j'en ai assez que vous perturbiez les cours sans arrêt. Quand ce n'est pas avec Black, c'est contre lui ! 5 points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre immaturité et votre insolence, accompagné d'une retenue bien évidement,** lance l'ectoplasme qui se décide enfin à intervenir.

James se rassoit et soupire, résigné. Évidemment, il m'envoie un regard noir au passage. Ce à quoi je réponds par un clin d'œil bien sûr. Zut ! Comment il a su que c'était moi ?

**- Professeur ? Puis-je emmener Sirius à l'infirmerie ? Tout le monde sait que si de l'encre noire entre par les pores de la peau, il peut y avoir de graves répercussions. Il en profitera pour se débarbouiller**, dis-je de mon plus bel air de cruche que c'en est pathétique (Fou comme McDonalds m'inspire !).

Il acquiesce et nous laisse enfin sortir du cours. Sirius me fusille d'abord du regard puis vérifie à nouveau son visage dans le miroir de l'autre cruche qu'il a gardé. Miroir que je lui arrache des mains au passage.

**- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?** s'énerve-t-il alors qu'il essaye de le reprendre.

**- Parce que t'es déjà assez moche comme ça, crois-moi, et que tu vas finir dans la section psychiatrie de Sainte Mangouste si tu continues à te regarder là-dedans !**

Se pourrait-il que j'ai vexé le grand Sirius Black ? Je crois que oui. M'en fiche.

**- Je parlais pas de ça, Démetra !** (Oups, il ne m'appelle jamais par mon prénom entier, je crois que c'est mauvais) **Pourquoi tu m'as … Dévisagé ?**

**- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies alors que je t'arrange le portrait sans frais ? T'es culotté !**

C'est vraiment trop drôle de le voir s'énerver. Le pire c'est qu'il essaie de se contrôler alors qu'on dirait que tous ses neurones se sont mis hors service. Comique mais heureusement, je ne perds pas mon parfait air neutre de fille qui s'en fout complétement.

**- Comment … Mais … Dis-moi pourquoi !**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, stoppant ma marche vers les toilettes des filles. Je ne comptais pas vraiment l'emmener à l'infirmerie. L'histoire des pores de la peau et l'encre, c'est du bidon ! Enfin, je crois …

Il s'arrête aussi à ma hauteur (dans le couloir parce que oui, à mon grand regret, Sirius est beaucoup plus grand que moi) et je dois à nouveau faire appel à tout mon talent d'actrice pour garder mon sérieux.

**- Parce que je m'ennuyais. Satisfait ?**

Je reprends la marche aussitôt après lui avoir avoué le pourquoi du comment mais je crois qu'il ne veut pas, puisqu'il m'arrache le bras pour me faire revenir en face de lui.

**- Et c'est tout ?** me demande-t-il, légèrement septique mais toujours aussi agacé.

**- Bah oui, pourquoi d'autre ? En plus, tu devrais être content : on échappe à la sieste de Binns.**

Un grand sourire innocent et … Voilà ! Il ne m'en veut plus. Je m'aime et … J'avoue, il est génial ! Franchement, ce n'est pas à John que j'aurais pu faire un coup comme ça.

**- Tu sais que t'es chiante ?**

**- Pardon ? J'ai pas bien compris je crois, **dis-je en portant ma main à mon oreille comme les personnes âgées atteintes de surdité partielle.

**- Euh… Je disais que l'encre est brulante !**

**- Ah non, c'est bon. J'avais bien entendu finalement**.


	7. Bataille explosive

Hey!

****Voici le septième chapitre de Demi ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**- Allez, Peter ! Fais pas cette tête, c'est le jeu, mon vieux !**

**- C'est pas toi qui te retrouve avec un sourcil à moitié brulé !** s'écrit-il

Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui. Il est perdu dans l'enfer des cartes de Bataille Explosive. Je pose mes cartes délicatement, et me lève pour prendre Peter par les épaules.

**- Peter**, je commence d'un ton solennel (en général, ça capte l'attention),** c'est le moment de prouver ta place chez les Gryffondor. Es-tu assez fort psychologiquement et courageux pour finir cette partie avec moi ou alors vas-tu te dégonfler et courir comme un lâche chez les** **Serpentard, les derniers à pouvoir t'accepter pour ce que tu seras ? **

Le jeune homme un peu enrobé, mou et découragé qui me faisait face laisse tout de suite place à un garçon déterminé à gagner cette satanée partie de Bataille Explosive. Il en vient même à me défier du regard. Evidemment, je soutiens son regard. Quoi faire d'autre pour une Gryffondor ?

**- Si tu gagnes cette partie, **repris-je**, je t'offre une tournée chez Honeydukes. C'est ton dernier espoir de marcher avec moi. **

**- Garde un miroir près de toi, tu vas voir comme on est vite défiguré quand on perd** ! me lance-t-il d'un ton menaçant qui me fait on ne peut plus plaisir.

**- Merlin, je savais pas vous étiez lancés dans le projet de détruire la salle commune tous les deux ! **lance une voix que je commence à bien reconnaître.

**- Vous auriez pu nous attendre. **

Je tourne la tête vers Sirius et James qui viennent de rentrer de leur entrainement de Quidditch et leur sourit. Sirius vint se placer derrière moi et pose son bras sur ma chaise. Je me demande s'il fait ça dans un but de possessivité ou alors parce qu'il veut juste regarder la partie.

**- Alors, cet entrainement ? **

**- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais au Quidditch,** **Démetra !** dit James.

**- Mais non, idiot, elle demande ça parce qu'elle s'intéresse à moi et qu'elle veut savoir si j'ai été aussi bon que d'habitude,** le coupe Sirius.

Ils me font franchement rire ces deux-là. Toujours à se faire des films ou à partir dans des délires foireux à partir de rien. C'est souvent leur prétention qui alimente ces délires-là d'ailleurs. Enfin, je suppose qu'on s'habitue.

**- Tu pourrais avoir raison pour la première fois de ta vie, mon lapinou d'amour, mais je voulais juste faire de la conversation. Laissez-tomber, en plus ça déconcentre Peter alors que j'essaye de développer chez lui l'art de la compétition et l'amour de la victoire ! **

Peter et James pouffent au surnom de Sirius. Quand je vous dis qu'il ne leur en faut pas beaucoup à ces gars-là. Sirius, lui, ne réagit même plus. Il doit sûrement s'être dit qu'il valait sans doute mieux pour lui des surnoms niais et pathétique que ma colère sur son dos.

**_ Bonne chance, alors ! On va se changer, on revient plus tard. **

J'acquiesce rapidement, toujours concentrée sur le jeu de Peter quand une main glisse dans mes cheveux. Je sursaute mais, évidemment, c'est vers Sirius que je me retourne. Il sourit content de son effet et m'embrasse rapidement avant de disparaitre aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

Je diverge quelques minutes, ne pensant plus à rien. L'esprit déconnecté, ailleurs, out.

**_ Eh oh ! Démetra ! Démiii' !**

Une main trouble ma divergence et je vois Peter qui me regarde bizarrement alors qu'il essayait de me sortir de ma rêverie.

**_ Oh, désolée Peter ! Alors, t'as gagné la partie ? **

Ça fait bien une heure maintenant que je me suis enfermée dans la bibliothèque avec Lily. Les dix premières minutes, j'ai regardé les oiseaux par la fenêtre. Pendant la demi-heure suivante, j'ai dessiné des petits dessins sur mes parchemins et sur les livres (oui, je sais, pas bien !). Je crois qu'après j'ai dû essayer de passer mon temps à regarder les illustrations des livres que Lily avait emprunté pour faire le devoir de Métamorphose.

Elle m'avait gentiment invité à venir travailler avec elle à la bibliothèque pour revoir nos cours de la journée et aussi pour qu'elle me donne les notes d'Histoire de la Magie alors que je jouais avec Peter. Si elle savait comme j'en m'en fiche de ses notes !

Comme j'ai été naïve d'avoir pensé qu'elle disait seulement ça pour qu'on échappe un petit peu à l'alliance Black/ Potter. Je m'étais dit qu'on allait sortir dans le parc, parler un peu. Pourquoi pas faire un détour par les cuisines aussi ?

Non, non. Mademoiselle voulait vraiment travailler.

J'avais même pas emporté mes affaires, histoire de m'avancer dans mes travaux en retard.

En voyant le couple, au fond de la bibliothèque, qui essayait de s'embrasser le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas que Pince les coince, je viens à penser à Sirius et moi. (Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est en les voyant s'embrasser que j'y ai pensé ! Ça suffit.).

J'avais été vraiment surprise quand il m'avait embrassé tout à l'heure. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis la veille ou c'était plus un baiser forcé qu'autre chose. Là, ça avait été spontané et c'est ça qui m'a surpris, je pense.

Après tout, il m'avait déjà embrassé avant mais cette fois avait été différente…

Hé, hé ! Je simule bien, hein ? Tout ce que je viens de dire, en fait, c'est… Un texte à apprendre pour l'Histoire de la Magie, voilà !

Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ? D'abord, je me mets à penser à Sirius et à ces baisers puis maintenant je délire sur les devoirs d'Histoire de la Magie. La bibliothèque à un effet néfaste sur moi !

**_ J'ai fini Lily, je vais ramener mes affaires au dortoir avant d'aller manger. On se retrouve plus tard ! **

**_ Hé ! Mais tu n'as même pas écrit une ligne du devoir !**

Je ne réponds pas vu que je me suis déjà enfuie en courant de ce repère. En moins de 10 minutes, je suis arrivée dans la salle commune. Peter était toujours là où je l'avais laissé, mais Sirius et James l'avait rejoint. Amusée, je m'avance vers eux et comme Sirius plus tôt, je pose ma main sur son épaule, qui sursauta légèrement.

**_ On entraîne ton élève pour qu'un jour, il arrive à battre le maître**, m'explique-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne suis pas du genre à rougir pour un clin d'œil ou un sourire. Même s'il vient de Sirius. De Sirius ou n'importe qui, bien sûr !

**_ Je vais poser mes affaires et on va manger ? Ça vous dit les garçons ?**

Je ris en entendant l'estomac de Peter me répondre. J'embrasse Sirius sur la joue et Hop ! Je suis déjà partie !

Je me demande si ça l'a surpris parce que je ne suis vraiment pas du genre tactile et encore moins câline. C'est une sorte de revanche même s'il n'y a rien de méchant là-dedans au contraire.

Je devrais me ressaisir, pas vrai ? Une Wilson n'agit pas comme ça avec un Black…

Je descends rapidement mettant fin à leur partie. On se dirige vers la grande salle et alors qu'on discute des astuces pour gagner à la Bataille Explosive, je sens une main s'enfermer sur la mienne. J'esquisse un sourire et me tourne vers Sirius qui lui a l'air bien heureux.

**_ Idiot**, soufflais-je à son oreille avant de lâcher brutalement sa main et de me mettre à courir dans les escaliers interminables.** Le dernier à table devra embrasser Rogue ! **

J'explose de rire en lâchant ces mots et cours jusqu'à m'époumoner. Aussitôt, j'entends des cris de dégout et des pas lourds qui s'abattent sur le sol en pierre de notre bon vieux Poudlard, toujours prêt à héberger des vrais gamins comme nous.


End file.
